


Peccadillo

by ForestsAndSunsets



Series: V-Tamers [10]
Category: Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01
Genre: Although this time the death and murder reference is pretty heavy, rating just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestsAndSunsets/pseuds/ForestsAndSunsets
Summary: It was just peccadillo.~(Mari/Sigma/Hideto-centric. You choose)
Series: V-Tamers [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706560
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Peccadillo

**Author's Note:**

> Peccadillo: A small and unimportant sin

It was mere peccadillo, they would tell themself. 

When they would kill, decimate whole armies, it was for a good purpose.

Their goal of world domination, and inevitably destruction, all for the greater good.

It is mere peccadillo. It is mere peccadillo.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone's in denial~


End file.
